lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Art
Goren and Eames investigate the death of a museum curator and an art authenticator who are found dead in what was set up to look like a murder-suicide. Plot When an art appraiser is found hanged in an apartment, Goren and Eames uncover a conspiracy to create imitations of paintings from famous painters, such as Claude Monet, and sell them to small museums. Upon finding the artist who created them, they discover her connection to a German who runs an art gallery. Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Elizabeth Marvel as Sylvia Moon * Tomas Arana as Rudy Langer * Linda Gehringer as Mrs. Jackson * Sam Freed as William Blunt * Tom Bloom as Bernard Jackson * Toby Poser as Anne Ellis * Richard Thompson as Mr. Ellis * Lisby Larson as Rachel Blunt * Lynn Cohen as Mina Cohen * Clifford David as Ralph Kozinski * John Scurti as Fred Deluca * Helen Harrelson as Janet Rocomora * Matt Fischel as Owen Coffey * Susan Blackwell as Joan Rhoden * Pamela Gray as Maryann Foster * Jay Devlin as Gary Payton * Crystal Bock as Assistant * Marceline Hugot as Gloria * Isiah Whitlock, Jr. as Detective * Tracy Howe as Declan Martell * Neal Hemphill as Casale * Barry Shurchin as CSU Technician References Deluca Studios; Holocaust Project, The; Hudson University; Monet, Claude; Rikers Island; RSL Gallery. Quotes :(Goren and Eames are gazing at a Monet) "It's beautiful." "Yeah...Impressionists are too pretty." "Right. You probably like those sweaty, naked people in the next room." "Lucian Freud. As a matter of fact, I do." "You can't put that stuff in your home. You can't live with it." "Well, I'm not interested in living with it. I'm interested in... thinking about it." : - Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren "Right! It's a Monet. It’s all in the lighting." : - Robert Goren "You don't know what it's like!" "What, to work so hard?" "Yes." "And still be a nobody." "Yes." "Welcome to the human race." : - Sylvia Moon and Robert Goren "Popular opinion's got this pegged as a murder-suicide." "Well, never trust opinion polls" : - Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren "Americans have no idea what art is anymore." : - Rudy Langer "Americans are also impressed with other things, like subpoenas. We'd be glad to show you how impressive they can be." : - Alexandra Eames "Apparently Annie thought your exquisite Monet might be an exquisite fake." : - Robert Goren "All my favorite theories shot to hell in sixty seconds." : - James Deakins "There's nothing in life I enjoy quite so much as being threatened by a beautiful woman." : - Rudy Langer "Tax fraud. How mundane." "But smart. I like smart." : - Rudy Langer and Robert Goren "Hey. This is nice." (walks in) "He can't help himself. Can I come in?" : - Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames "Did you know there's an original Salvador Dali hanging at Rikers Island? He donated it in the 60s." "That's fascinating." "You're going to get to see it firsthand." : - Robert Goren, Rudy Langer, Alexandra Eames Background information and notes * In this episode we learn that Detective Robert Goren speaks German, and that he learned it in the Army. Episode scene cards Category:CI episodes